Gombal gembel
by sun setsuna
Summary: sebuah fic sederhana yang menceritakan romance ringan antara pairing yang ada didalamnya. OgaxAoi. riview sangat diharapkan


**Judul : Gombal gembel**

**By : Sun Setsuna**

**Disclaimer: Tamura Ryuuhei**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Typo(s)**

OgaxAoi

Pagi itu seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, Aoi Kunieda datang kesekolah ditemani oleh teman-temannya dari Red Tail. Walaupun dia sudah keluar dari geng tersebut, bukan berarti hal itu merusak persahabatannya dengan nene dan yang lainnya.

Setelah bel terdengar Aoi langsung masuk kekelasnya dan melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya menghela napas.

'Hah~Dia terlambat lagi,' batinnya melihat tempat duduk Oga tatsumi yang masih kosong. Ini sudah kelima kalinya cowok yang disukai Aoi itu terlambat datang kesekolah. 'Ada apa denganmu, Oga?' batinnya mulai merasa cemas.

Jam istirahat siang tiba dan Oga langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah untuk memberi makan Baby Beel sebelum bayi Demon itu kelaparan dan mulai menyetrumnya.

"Nah Baby Beel, susumu sudah siap," ucap Oga setelah selesai meracik susu buat Baby Beel dan menunggunya hingga cukup hangat.

"Dabuh!" sahut Baby Beel sambil menggapai-gapai tangannya pada susu yang dipegang Oga.

"Ini." Oga memberikan Baby Beel susu tersebut dan mulai menyandarkan bahunya pada pagar yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Aih aih!" suara Baby Beel menerima susunya dengan senang.

"Cih, lama sekali Furuichi itu?" gerutu Oga kesal karena sahabatnya itu tidak kunjung muncul. Pria berambut putih itu tadi disuruh Oga untuk membeli makanan dikantin karena dia lupa membawa bekal karena bangun kesiangan dan membuatnya harus terburu-buru berangkat kesekolah dan melupakan bekal makan siangnya. Tadinya dia sempat berharap banyak ketika melihat Hilda datang kekelasnya, tapi gadis berambut pirang itu ternyata hanya membawakan jatah makan siang untuk Bochamanya, ckckck..

Disaat Oga sedang sibuk menahan lapar, tiba-tiba pintu atap terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang.

"Oi Furu-," ucapan Oga terhenti ketika menyadari yang muncul dari pintu itu bukanlah Furuichi, melainkan orang lain.

"Ha-hay," sapa orang tersebut gerogi.

"Kunieda?" Tanya Oga memiringkan kepalanya, heran kenapa gadis datang kemari. "Ada apa?"

"A-ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," jawab Aoi sambil berjalan kearah Oga lalu duduk disamping pria itu. "Hay Beel-chan," sapa Aoi sambil tersenyum manis pada Baby Beel yang sedang menikmati susunya.

"Dah!" sahut Baby Beel sambil melambaikan tangan kecilnya pada Aoi.

'Lucunya,' batin Aoi melihat bayi demon tersebut.

"Mau tanya apa?" Tanya Oga tiba-tiba dan membuat aoi sedikit tersentak. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baby Beel kesangpenanya.

"Ano.. Kenapa kau belakangan ini sering terlambat, Oga?" Tanya Aoi dengan nada khawatir.

"Soal itu ya.." ucap Oga sambil menatap kearah yang berlawanan dengan tempat Aoi duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada apa Oga? Cerita saja padaku, mudah-muadahan aku bisa membantumu," ucap Aoi mencoba menawarkan diri membantu Oga.

"Benar kau bisa memabantu?" Tanya Oga ragu.

"Y-ya aku juga tidak tahu bisa atau tidak. Tapi aku akan berusaha,"

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku sering terlambat?"

'Tentu saja baka! Untuk itulah aku datang kemari!' batin Aoi geregetan. "Iya," jawabnya dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Itu karena…" ucap Oga sambil membuang muka.

"Karena apa?" Tanya Aoi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan sikap Oga. 'Ja-ngan-jangan Oga bangun kesiangan karena salahku? Pantas saja dia ragu aku bisa membantunya atau tidak. Tidak! Jangan sampai Oga berkata sepertii itu,'

"Itu karena kau, Kunieda," jawab Oga dan membuat jantung Aoi serasa tertusuk ratusan pedang. Jleb jleb jleb

Tapi ternyata perkataan Oga tidak sampai disitu. "Malam-malam belakangan ini aku selalu memimpikanmu, jadi aku tidak mau bangun," jawab Oga dengan sedikit blushing diwajahnya.

"Eh?" gadis berambut hitam panjang itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan tampang shock setelah mendengar jawaban Oga tadi, dia berharap telinganya tidak membohonginya.

"Ya setidaknya sampai misaki menyiramku dengan air, cih," decih Oga dengan wajah kesal.

"O-Oga.." gumam Aoi dengan wajah memerah. "Benarkah itu?"

"Hm.." jawab Oga yakin.

'Ja-Ja-jadi itu benar, telingaku tidak membohongiku. Oga berkata seperti itu padaku!' batin Aoi mulai loncat-loncat.

"Ku-Kunieda sebenarnya aku…" tambahnya dan mulai meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Aoi.

"O-Oga?" Tanya Aoi terkejut dengan tindakan Oga. 'Jangan panic Aoi! Tenangkan dirimu! Yang tadi mungkin Cuma kebetulan. Selebihnya dia pasti hanya akan mengatakan hal bodah seperti yang biasa dia lakukan,' batin aoi mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku.. suka.." ucap Oga pelan sambil mendekatkan wajah dan bibirnya pada Aoi dan membuat wajah gadis tersebut semakin memerah.

"O-Oga.." ucap Aoi pelan. Entah sadar atau tidak gadis berambut hitam itu secara refleks malah mulai menutup kedua matanya perlahan-lahan dan…

"kau, Kunieda Aoi,"

.

.

.

"Aoi! Aoi! Sampai kapan kau mau terus tidur!" teriak kakeknya Kunieda, Ittosai, dari kamar cucuknya tersebut. Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Ittosai yang khawatir memutuskan untuk menggunakan kunci cadangan yang memang dipersiapkannya jika terjadi sesuati pada cucunya tersebut.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya dengan wajah sweatdrop begitu melihat Aoi sedang tidur sambil memeluk guling dan menciumnya. "Mimpi apa anak ini?"

**FIN**

**Dibalik layar**

Alo minna-san! Gimana ficnya? Aneh kah? Baguskah? XD

Itu tadi adalah fic pertama Sun di fandom Beelzebub ini. Sun lagi demen sama Anime ini, khusunya karena ada Aoi didalamnya! Aoi! I luv u! *dishingetsu*. Entah kenapa anime segokil ini masih jarang ficnya. Hah~ mudah-mudahan fandom ini bisa lebih rame lagi. Sun udah berencana buat bikin fic Beelzebub lainnya, itupun tergantung review yang masuk juga, hehe.. atau ada yang mau dibikinin pair gombal gembel chapter selanjutnya? Misalnya Furuichi x lamia? Sun juga suka sama pair yang satu ini, hoho..

**Curcol Character**

Aoi: "SUN! Ke-kenapa cuma dibikin mimpi! Kenapa gak dibikin beneran aja?" *frustasi*

Sun: "Gomen ne, hehe.."

Oga : "Ada apa ini?" *tiba-tiba muncul*

Aoi : "O-Oga?" *blushing* "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, hehe.."

Sun : 'Kawai,'

Oga : "Eh?" *bingung*

Baby Beel: "Daabuh?"

Furuichi : "Kenapa cuma ada namaku saja! Kenapa aku nya tidak muncul?* Frustasi setelah baca fic diatas.* "Dan Oga! Berani sekali kau mencium itu pada Queen!"

Oga : "Kau Kenapa Furuichi?"

Aoi : *Blushing*

Furuichi : "Kau baca saja sendiri!" *nunjuk fic diatas*

Oga : "Baiklah,"

Aoi : "Ja-jangan dibaca!" *nyegah Oga*

Oga : "Eh? Kenapa memangnya?" *muka bingung*

Aoi : "Po-pokoknya jangan dibaca!" *muka merah*

Oga : "Terserahlah.."

Aoi : "Fiuh~" *Napas lega*

Oga : "Hie! Apa-apaan ini!"

Aoi : 'Tidak! Dia membacanya!' *panic*

Oga : "Kenapa kau pipis dikepalaku Baby Beel!"

Aoi : *gubrak*

Sun dan Furuichi : *sweatdrop*

Aoi : "Baiklah readers tercinta. Cukup sekian fic kita kali ini. Mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur kalian. Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meninggalkan review ya. Akhir kata…"

**All Chara : "Riview please (Daabuh!)! ^.^" **


End file.
